


Virgin Mary

by GeniusGeneral



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusGeneral/pseuds/GeniusGeneral
Summary: This is a comedy fan-fic of Death Note. Light is shipped with so many women... especially Misa and then Kiyomi. But, what about another name that nobody cared for? Do you remember the girl that he took with him in the fifth episode? This is a fic about her, Yuri.





	Virgin Mary

“God damn you Teru, I hate you!”

When the tall guy with glasses left me on the ground, crying, it was March, 2005. It was raining in Japan like always and I didn’t care about it, I refused to stand up, even though I had the potential to get ill for the next week, but the arrogant law student didn’t even look back at me. My relationship with Teru was always like this. He was always rough and he was a college student who loved nothing but law. But I had thought maybe he could love some things other than law. I had thought I could love some people other than him. In order to get Teru to like me, I studied those books about law even though I was a student of economics. Because he somehow reminded me of him.

But, like always, he chose law over me.

We had a weird relationship. After all the hardships I came through for him, he was the one who wanted to go out with me but he asked me out in a really non-romantic way. And I wasn’t excited when I accepted him. At times, when I talked shit about Kira, he yelled at me and left where we were. And I had to run after him. I always did… I always begged him, I always swallowed my pride. And he always forgave me. But he was distant like always.

Till this incident.

I am a girl who grew up without her mother. My father was like my mother. He did my hair when I was little. He couldn’t handle chores, but he went ahead anyway. At times, a lady came to our house for cleaning. Actually, she was among few people I knew other than my father. So I liked her very much. Other than that, I had a happy life with my father. He used to order meal and tell me that he had cooked it but I used to understand his trick. Still, I ate my food happily, because my happiness was his intention. When I started high-school, I began doing chores and he was getting old… thank God, he never mentioned remarrying.

Because of my lack of a mother, I was always a different girl at high-school. The others were happy-go-lucky kind-of girls and they always talked about boys. But I had one ambition: economics. It was because I wanted to guarantee my father’s future. Then, I started college.

“Yuri-chan, what’re you doing on the ground?!”

“Kiyomi-chan?!”

“C’mon, and let’s have coffee with me in my house!”

Kiyomi-chan was such a nice girl. She was among the few people whom I liked from college. Actually at first, I had been envious of her. She was always self-confident, down to earth. She had her own sense of fashion, all of her friends looked up to her, and the aura felt around her… In time, I understood that I wasn’t actually envious, just jealous and I stopped hating her. Actually I wanted to be like her.

“Tell me,” she said, sitting opposite me. “Who left you on the ground like that?”

“So, you know it was someone, Kiyomi-chan… You would never do such a thing, right?”

She bent her head, she was supposedly drinking her coffee. The answer was obvious. She would never make herself miserable for him. He left college and never talked to Kiyomi again and saw another girl. But Kiyomi, like any strong woman would do, acted like nothing happened and never mentioned him again. She had the power to seduce any guy. I mean, she was never like my friends from my high-school and I could never be like her. That’s why I lost him more miserably than she did.

Light Yagami.

I was among the girls about whom he forgot when he attended high-school. Light was the most popular student of high-school and my first love, he became the top student of To-Oh University. There was no way of him to remember his ex. Anyway, he had a girl, as I told you before. She was even more popular than Ms To-Oh. She was imprisoned because of drugs last year, the icon of Japan. We did envy her blonde hair. The dumb blonde Misa Amane.

We did not hate her because she came to To-Oh University for Light and a group of fans surrounded her. Actually she was not the only dumb blonde actress in Japan. Actually, it hurt because she was the girl Light chose over Kiyomi. Kiyomi had the longest relationship with Light, so there was no mentioning me. I, by the way, hoped to be Light’s girlfriend again, before I dated Teru. So I stalked him. He was always hanging around that weird guy. It was so interesting that Light hanged out with such a guy… Light was sure full of surprises. But actually his friend was less weird than the fact that Light chose Misa over Ms To-Oh.

“So, Teru’s the name,” said she. “Maybe it was wrong of you, as an economics student, to date a law student…”

“But didn’t you feel the same, Kiyomi-chan,” I said. “Didn’t you feel the same when you dated a future policeman, Light Yagami-the-cool?”

Kiyomi coughed a couple of times but her reaction to my sudden question was still full of dignity.

“Didn’t you ask yourself…”

I was the one who bent her head now. Kiyomi read my mind. I was shot by my own gun. But there was no escaping of the “Light” topic…

“Didn’t you ask yourself if Light could forget you? When you learned he was dating me, didn’t you feel what I felt when I learned about Misa…?”

“What? Is Kiyomi-chan jealous of Misa Amane?”

“Yes. I’m jealous of that dumb blonde. Me, the future TV announcer, Ms To-Oh. I won’t give you relationship clues about Mr Whatever… But don’t cry for anyone. You’re a smart girl and I like smart girls. Actually you have the potential to be the next Ms To-Oh…”

Kiyomi stopped talking. And I went home.

But it was still raining outside. I was glad I left her house when she said those words. We were friends, but not close friends. On the ground, I found a piece of paper on which Gabriel was written. The letters “a” and “e” had dots in the middle of them and those dots reminded me of eyes. I left the paper on the ground and thought it was some kind-of a joke on a shintoist.

When I arrived home, the lights were cut. I called to my father, he was asleep. I lit a candle and left it beside him, then with the other candle I lit for myself, I headed to his room in order to find a blanket for him. I left the candle on his desk and I opened the door of his wardrobe and his mirror showed a phantom behind me, just like in horror movies. Before I could scream, it silenced me with his long arms. He could easily control my moves.

“I’ll let you go, never make a sound…” His voice was funny actually but I was still scared, so I nodded fast. He let me go and I was gasping and watching him at the sime time. He was about two-meters-tall and had egg shaped eyes. They were yellow and red. His face looked like a skull and over-all, he looked like a skeleton.

“I’m Gabriel,” he said and I felt dizzy. I held on to somewhere and gulped.

“You, human, are going to have a baby. Soon, you will give birth to the son of God and then you’ll never get married. You are going to be the mother of Christ.”


End file.
